Terminology
These're terminologies of Denma. Terminologies with articles They're terminologies with articles. This is in order of appearance. The alphabetical order is here. *A.N.G.E.L. *Causality Calculator *Church of Madonna *Devarim *Dummy *Ephraimite *Hourglass *Intersecting Space *Mating *Noble *Numen *Pigear *Quanx **Transcriptome **Object Quanx ***Kuan's Fridge *Silverquick **Eve **Quai **Adam *Space disease *Zipnight List Neuro-scanning Neuro-scanning (뇌전단 스캐닝, Noejeondan seukaening / 脳せん断スキャニング, Nō sendan sukyaningu / 前脑扫描, Qián nǎo sǎomiáo → 脑前端扫描, Nǎo qiánduān sǎomiáo, 前腦掃描, Qián nǎo sǎomiáo → 腦前端掃描, Nǎo qiánduān sǎomiáo) is first mentioned in the A Dog of Pamana (1). 6 months ago, Dike was forced to get a job Silverquick. When he woke up, his conscience was transferred to a 12-year-old kid's body suffering from quadriplegia, via this socket. It's applied Artificial neurological cell procedure. So someone can put creatures' consciousness on the socket. But it isn't affected by EMP. Ephraimite Quanx Edel also her conscience was transferred to Arcel's body via this socket. The socket containing consciousness is yellow. When the people disconnected from the socket, it means the body is terminate. It can be used for different purposes. This is able to uses for the Artificial neurological cell procedure. The subjects' consciousness in socket is able to trapped in dummies. The memory cutting can be done to a person who's subjects to this. As a curiosity, one of the first developers of this wanted to see the result of Mating. "What if 2 very different consciousnesses are connected from one socket to another?" And with the 1/100 chance, they got the result on their first try. That's a Quanx and the other one's the corresponding transcription of the Quanx. It isn't naturally born, and it's artificially created through this. This was a technology owned by Pax Industries, which was leaked years ago, and was exceptionally allowed by the Carlburn Quanx forces. Yahwah reports the president of Pax Industries and he says he's assuming that the leakage of this technology led to the abuse, and this was years ago, so he thought it's time for him to step up, and they should pressure the U.C.S. to disband the Quanx forces at the planet Carlburn, because they putting an exception as such allowed these nobodies to hide and do these experiments. Normally, each socket has a tracing device inside, so the people had to remove it to not get caught. And to do that, the people need another socket to connect to the socket. Denma thinks Mating, Dummy, the socket on the back of the head the things that he didn't know about were so unexpected. A month later, in Pax Industries, the sunglasses bandage sees God is talking about Mating and asks the Director of Pax Industries that what he's going to does with it. The Director of Pax Industries says they'll get rid of the owner of planet Bella because he couldn't comply with the confidential agreement, and now that's going to be a threat to them so they'll handle it as started in the agreement. The owner of planet Bella, formed brotherly ties, informs the Duke Gosan that the Director of Pax Industries was trying to kill himself. Gosan says he's actually the largest shareholder the Pax Industries. The owner of planet Bella surprises and says they're destined to be enemies. Gosan says they must haven't known that they're sworn brothers and let him apologizes on behalf of them. Daniel brings Director of Pax Industries while Gosan is exercises with a sandbag over his glove. The Director of Pax Industries reports that, they received a report about the leakage of this technology so he tried to kill the owner of planet Bella, and he says Yahwah was talking about the breakup of Carlburn's Quanx unit through U.C.S., so he had to respond. Artificial neurological cell procedure Artificial neurological cell procedure (인공 뇌신경 세포자 시술, Ingong noesingyeong sepoja sisul) is first mentioned in the God's Lover (43). It's also known as the A.I. neurosurgery. It's first mentioned in A Dog of Pamana (4). This A.I. neurosurgery can move the consciousness of a person or animal to another place. Just drop an Artificial Neuro-sensor cell chip (인공 뇌신경 세포소자, Ingong noesingyeong seposoja / 人口脳神経細胞素子, Jinkō nōshinkei saibō soshi / 人工脑神经细胞元件, 人工腦神經細胞元件, Réngōng nǎo shénjīng xìbāo yuánjiàn) in the nanofluid and give it constant current and the bio-data stored in this chip gets reanimated. Then, it starts building its body by restructuring the nanofluid around it. This is very expensive. Since this is an electronic device, it's affected by EMP. Neuro-scanning applied this technique. Before Dr. God died, God's memory and consciousness were copied onto a device through this. The elder's butler will send the surgical team to God. The elder want to keep God using this because his hobby. God is the 42nd sample. The elder's butler says everyone thinks the purpose of this is to preserve someone's consciousness, and at first even the elder thought that too. God soon dies. When God woke up he was in a tub filled with liquid nano mixture. He looked at himself from the reflection. It was monstrous. The 2 bald head researchers made up some excuses about God's situation. They says the committee decided to do this special procedure for God because they care deeply for him. As God recollected his memories, the body transformed. When God recollect a memory of smell, the olfactory organ is then formed. So in turn God become more like his old self, of course, he couldn't take it in. The elder's butler says them that's more like the sample that has a sense of identify and a strong durability of stress so he orders they pull out the socket. Even on the planets that permit this strictly prohibit Mating with absolute regulation. When the subjects' consciousness is really soft, it's Mating next week can't be a problem. The subject turns into a sensory homunculus. It's because of the nutritional supplement, by activating the entire cerebral cortex at the same level, each portion of the brain that are responsible for different body parts are momentarily reflected into shape. Ironically what dragged the subject out of the deepest abyss was the memory that the people didn't want to recall. Avatar :For Avatar of Silverquick, see Avatar Avatar (아바타, Abata / アバター, Abatā / 阿凡达, 阿凡達, Āfándá) is first mentioned in the Captain Hardok (4). And it's excepts for Avatar of Silverquick, it's first mentioned in the Pigear (29). It's comes from the Avatar. It communicates the user's voice, facial expression, behavior, and so on. It can be connected to the remote communication. The first avatar to appear is Denma's Eve, Cell's Avatar. It's first appeared in the A Dog of Pamana (1). Yahwah has a separate body, and comes out as an avatar of a puppy shape. It's able to eat food. Also if the original body of the avatar is Quanx, the relevant person can use Quanx ability. The control Transcriptomes user can use the Transcriptome in avatar format. Yahwah controls Camael (Mama). The network dummy can use the robot as this. Universe eight Universe eight (8우주, Pal-Uju / 8宇宙, 8 Uchū / 8宇宙, 8宇宙, 8 Yǔzhòu) or 8th universe or eight universe is first mentioned in Captain Hardok (4). There's the main spatial background of the Iron Dog John Doe, Rami Record, Denma. Therefore, the reader can see that there're other universes besides this 8th universe. The characters call the eight universe, so they seem to know the existence of the multiverse. There're other universes, such as universe eight, like the Dragon Ball Super. But the universes came before the multiverse. In South Korea, 8th universe revealed at January 24, 2010, and other universes revealed at February 10, 2012. And multiverse revealed Dragon Ball Super (anime) at June 12, 2016. Also Dragon Ball Super (manga) revealed at June 20, 2015. There're 2 Intersecting Spaces in here. One is owned by the Church of Madonna, and it's in the Palace. The other is owned and managed by U.C.S., and it's in the planet Yana, Intersecting Space Bureau. In A Catnap (6), Ran says this accident is the next stage of what he's protecting the development of the church from the rebels of inside and outside. Ran says first, the samples are almost collected from the Holy visits and now that the Intersecting Space of the parallel universe will shut down for quite a while and this disturbance is just enough to take care of the ideologists that are against shutting down the Holy visits. And Ran explains the next stage, intergalactic courier business, that church body has been preparing and they need Quanx for courier guys as a part of the business plan and they'll start working in here and they'll be going on missions without knowing that they're, and he can't tell right now because it'll cost a tremendous amount of time and money. Hades thinks the Bishops will get rid of him when his job's done, and there's no place safe in here, so he'll go into different universes by going through the Intersecting Space at the Palace because he'll exist many as the number of the intersecting universes. Hades brought other prisoners to sacrifice after removing the tracer and re-entered the Palace, he left the dice to go straight through the Intersecting Space, so it's hard to believe that he's trying to confuse the pursuing unit. There's U.C.S. here. The Sten Industries is successfully built an Anti-gravity bomb using an anti-gravity Quanx, and it became the No.1 defensive company in here. Carlburn Quanx forces has the best intel on all Quanx in here. 8th space is old English version's name. Universes Universe seven It's first mentioned in A Catnap (132) - Ch.456. And it's appeared in (161). Abigail from here introduces himself, and he says it concerns the series of events that Abigail have witnessed so far, and as the Intersecting Space dissipated, he came to exist in here due to space division, and one thing led to another, and he finally came back to the universe eight through another Intersecting Space in two years, and the space division never felt so real when he saw another version of himself here, and it didn't take long before he realized Agnes' death which was two years ago and the Head Bishop was behind the explosion. Abigail says to June that they came this far by twisting the space, now it's time to twist the time axis. June worries about the watchers of causality ever find out, he and Abigail will be executed on site. Abigail needed to make some adjustments, if he'll, to avoid Agnes' accident. Abigail and June have come to a conclusion that they need the outside intervention to interfere with the church, that's where the Patrols came into the equation. It took considerable time and sacrifice to squeeze through the time axis. June who accompanied Abigail killed. Abigail from here says that June who stood by his side until the very end asked him this question right before he died, they did really have to go this far. If Abigail from here hadn't experienced the space division himself, he would have never even dreamed about using the time axis, and if there's even a fraction of chance to save Agnes, he'll do whatever it takes even if it's forbidden. Because that's what they do. Universe thirteen It's appeared in 1. A.E. (7) - Ch.500. In the Intersecting Space Bureau, the one person is all ready to cross over. The person is the only one who survived out of everyone from the universe eight. The bureau staff hopes the person just don't get shot or captured by the guards there, and he'll send it at around the time it arrived in here, and he just wish their guess was right about the Intersecting Space there. At this time, the feed is digesting. The bureau staff says to the person that it started eating so it's time to go. In the universe eight, planet Yana, Intersecting Space Bureau, a devil dog's stomach is shine, because something's entering through the Intersecting Space. The devil dog tries to throw up in the toilet, because maybe he think it was the food. The devil dog throw up the person from here in the toilet. The guard calls to they bring everyone to the septic tank. The chief orders the guards just activate the grinder already, and they put everyone else on emergency stand-B, and they don't even think about going home until they know for sure it's safe. The chief thinks he doesn't know what's going on around the Intersecting Space lately. The woman calls to the chief and asks about tonight's party. The chief orders he has to call it off, because it happened again just like last time, so they won't be able to have a party for a while. The woman to the manager and orders he may cancel the dinner party, because the chief says it's an emergency. The manager says someone that they're canceling the party tonight. Someone says they can't cancel the party now because if he can't pay them for the drugs for the party he put on his tab last time and for the ones today. A man calls to the Aorica member that they say it might take some time to make the payment. The Aorica member angry and says they should be grateful that they gave their merch at that price, and they can't even pay that, so they going to think Aorican rule is a joke. The Aorica member says he'll just take out all their batches from today's work bench. The Aorica member sees an Aorica's henchman who's watching porn, and he orders he should watch his post while he's out. An Aorica's henchman and another henchman talk that especially the pretty Devas like Agnes only hang out with the nobles. Suddenly, an Aorica's henchman says he wants to hold a service like nobles himself. Another henchman stops an Aorica's henchman. An Aorica's henchman says he's only trying to show his devotion to Madonna here, and she shouldn't discriminate if she's a Deva, and for the next hour, they're the only ones here, and they can finish that service and the cleanup afterwards in one hour, and if she feels so ashamed to have held a service with a commoner, she'll keep her mouth shut, and so should another henchman. The person takes off its mask. The person is Abigail from here. Abigail thinks it's time to return to her. This huge butterfly effect occurs. It means the Duke broke his calculator because the calculate is error. Black market Black market (블랙마켓, Beulraekmaket / BM (ブラックマーケット), Burakkumāketto / 黑市, 黑市, Hēishì) or Underground market (지하 마켓, Jiha maket) is first mentioned in the 2. A.E. link. The owner of this place is the Emperor. Savoy abducts Quanx and sells them to here. The kid Quanx can get sold for a high price. There's slave market here. According to the rumors that went around in the Underground market for a while, the Hourglasses was enough drugs to buy a whole planet and then some. The other police officer says if all these boxes carry goodies like this, he can see why rumors like that started. Slave market Slave market (노예시장, Noyesijang / 奴隷市場, Doreishijō / 奴隶市场, 奴隸市場, Núlì shìchǎng) is first mentioned in the Savoy Gaal (3). When young girls becomes slaves, they gets harshed. Pentagon sold Guyrin over to El through the here. But Gaal says to Denma (Dike) that they didn't take Dike's girl, he mean, lady. She came to them and he don't know why, but she asked them to sell herself to El through the here. Then they suspected for her ulterior motive, but they had to take her offer because they were running short on cash. Underground clinic Underground clinic (지하 클리닉, Jiha Keulrinik / 地下クリニック, Chika kurinikku / 地下诊所, 地下診所, Dìxià zhěnsuǒ) is mentioned in the God's Lover (60). This is the illegal clinic. This is in the black market. In A Catnap (31), The Bishop's Guardian priest ordered Hades that when he get in return, he can go through here and enjoy the freedom. In Savoy Gaal (16), Gaal thinks the people can create a new fake identity within a day in the black market. In (18), (21), Gaal tries to wash his identity. It's estimated to be here. In God's Lover (60), God's dummy plans to get a plastic surgery for this dummy's face with new identify, and it shouldn't be a problem accessing here. And for a second God thought what it would be a good face to transform into Jewoo. Races Ephraimite Negevian Bathtub incubator (tub) Nectar Pico Devarim Human Anti-gravity bomb Anti-gravity bomb (반중력탄, Banjungnyeoktan / 反重力弾, Han jūryoku-dan / 反重力弹, 反重力彈, Fǎn zhònglì dàn) is first mentioned in the Blackout (4). The Sten Industries is successfully built this using an anti-gravity Quanx, and it became the No.1 defensive company in the 8th universe. In God's Lover (97), Gosan orders to loaded the cargo into the passenger ship of the Hyponne family. Gosan says to his butler that the planet Bella's scanning device won't find it because it's a brand new bomb that can only be detected after going through 20 steps of automated assembly procedure. The culprit tries to use the robot as an avatar to activate the bomb on the passenger ship of the Hyponne family. God is surprised to hear that the culprit who's in the screen says it's a bomb. The butler of Duke of Gosan who's in the screen commands the culprit to start the bomb launch outside the range of explosion through robots. God finds a bomb and says this isn't from the planet Bella so it wouldn't there be a manual. God hold the bomb so it's stop. God uses the robot and motorcycle to carry the bomb somewhere. After God stole the bomb, the butler of Duke of Gosan reports to Gosan that the bomb was stolen. God manipulates the cafe's robot and runs and visits the culprit and beats him. Daniel, who received Gosan's orders, to beats the cafe's robot and bring the cafe's robot and culprit to planet Terra. God's collapsed robot wakes up again and carries a bomb and he thinks 'Yeah, you're the only one I can think of!' God visits and bring a bomb for gift to the owner of planet Bella and says there's someone who's trying to start a war between Bella and Terra with this and if he didn't stop a bomb from getting assembled, it would have a war. At this time, Daniel is teleports and comes and knocks down the robot and brings the owner of here to the Duke of Gosan. God thinks the terrorist must have taken the owner of planet Bella is actually better since the problem is now solved but he wanted to make a deal with the guy. The owner of the planet returned safely in a few days drunk. The owner of planet Bella grabs God and says his gift saved here plus, he has a sworn brother now and he knows he's the ghost inside the network. They made a deal. The anti-gravity weapon which only existed in theories could be manufactured all because of this extraordinary material called Numen, which is from Zipnight, and Sten Industries, who applied this technology for the first time, became the top weapons manufacturer in the universe eight, and soon, this Numen technology was applied in all industries. Abilities *Gravity Technology *Gravity Negation Georg filter Georg filter (게오르그 필터, Georeugeu pilteo / ゲオルグフィルター, Georugufirutā / 格奥尔格滤波器, 格奧爾格濾波器, Gé ào ěrgé lǜbō qì) is first mentioned in the 9. A.E. link. Savoy mainly uses this and and Marutas. It senses Quanx or Transcriptome. If whose look at Quanx through this, the whole body of Quanx looks black. The black means a hole. Unlike the other Quanx, Ephraimite Quanx are black with a border-broken shape when looked by this. If whose look at Transcriptome through this, it looks white. If someone see a junkie Quanx by this, it'll show that the wavelengths from their bodies show they're beyond recovery, and no amount of training will ever get them back to normal. Gerodi filter is old English version's name. Maruta Maruta (마루타, Maruta / マルタ, Maruta / 马路大, 馬路大, Mǎlù dà) is first mentioned in the 9. A.E. link. Savoy mainly uses these and Georg filter. This can catch Quanx or people. After close contact with the back of the target, a tentacle that resembles a human skeleton stretches out, blocking movement by capturing the body of the target. In the caught part, it cause bruised. And it will penetrate target's skin if target continue to fight it. There're various shapes of things such as tire shapes and box shapes. Creatures Mimicry-Species Mandragora :For episode, see Mandragora (episode). Mandragora (만드라고라, Mandeuragora / マンドラゴラ, Mandoragora / 曼陀罗华, 曼陀羅花, Màn tuó luó huá) is first mentioned in the Mandragora (episode) (1). It has both intellect and emotion, and they tend to take form after their caretaker. It's grows planet Winnova, and it's the major agricultural product of the Goel Orthodox Church. Priests of Goel Orthodox Church are sending these to Bethel Sister's house of planet Even every year. Most people in Evenessel, a retirement city of Even, they have experienced the amazing remedial effects of these, cultivated by Sister Naomi. Beer-Lahai-Roi Imitatros Gora Ahaziah Ahaziah (아하시야, Ahasiya / アハシヤ, Ahashiya / 亚哈谢花, 亞哈謝花, Yà hā xièhuā) is first appeared in the Sixteen (11). It's flowers. These at the House of Royal Tombs, Nell would fill up her room with its scent any day. It's symbolizes forbidden love. The word Ahaziah comes from the biblical character Ahaziah. And The word Ahaziah is Hebrew אֲחַזְיָהוּ origin. It means "Yah holds", or "Yah sustains". Ahacia is old English version's name. Giant gog Pigear Bella Kironex Hell Booster gun Booster gun (부스터 건, Buseuteo geon / ブースターガン, Būsutāgan / 助推枪, 助推槍, Zhù tuī qiāng) is first mentioned in the Savoy Gaal (2). This is a powerful firepower weapon. Someone can hold it on a part of someone's body or someone can lift it by hand. This is also used by poachers. The doctor says Mole face can't use Quanx skills anymore because a grade-3 will lose Quanx ability if he lose a part of the body that activates the Quanx skills even if the body part is recovered, and he consoles that he doesn't take it too hard if he get this or something he could still work for the Security Department it might do the same thing as his skills, but he's disappointed, he apologizes that he blabbed too much nonsense. Kuan's Fridge (185)(Korean) Denma with NAVER WEBTOON This is a special thing made by Mirai Datsu. Below this is the description of Gaal's booster gun. Gaal shoots and destroys Adams (Transcriptome) with this. And he speaks to himself, everything Mirai sells comes in handy at the right moment, So he buy all his gears from her. Yahwah orders Edel to obtain the weapon and bring in its maker. Gaal's junior Savoys are lose all electric gears, and change into machine. And Gaal thinks he's the only one here who has an experience with Ephraimite Quanx, and this made by Mirai is free from electromagnetic pulse. Denma uses spy-bots and his Quanx ability to rescue Mirai Datsu. Yahwah notices that Denma hid Mirai Datsu. Denma ignores when Yahwah says he bring out the weapon maker in count of 3, or he die. Then, Denma is disconnected from the Neuro-scanning socket and the body is terminates. The directors of Silverquick's station 7 calls Yahwah because he didn't report it. They says this is some serious matter that can break the hierarchy of the entire church body, so they transmitted the footage to the Internal Affairs yesterday. And they confine him in something like a box. Then they say that, his avatar in custody until the Black Chapter inspectors get in. Denma appears. The deputy director of Internal Affairs asks his secretary does she find the firearm maker, and she says Korah will be on it himself. He says he'll tell the director. Korah disguised himself as a masseur. Korah puts his hands on the Denma's body and reads the memory. Korah says the deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary who confirms his mission that, he's angry because he was on his way back after completing a mission until she has tricked him into this. Causality Causality (인과율, Ingwayul / 因果律, Ingaritsu / 因果的偉, 因果的偉, Yīnguǒ de wěi) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (19). It means anything can happen within the predetermined boundary. See details here. Ran is the one who oversees this in Church of Madonna. Ran have the ability to calculate the causalities of the Universe eight, but there're times that his calculation is incorrect, and it happens when an unknown variable outside his domain jumps in, and the same thing happened the time someone twisted the time axis to enter into their universe from another. The Manager Bishop wants the Devarims' premonition face off with Ran's causality calculations. The people twisted the time axis to enter into their universe from another, it can affect the overall causality. The watchers of causality are exist. Another Abigail is shot by something to someone. Someone else approaches another Abigail, and takes a gun, and says his body will completely melt down in five minutes and there'll be nothing left, so he can ease his pain. Someone else shoots his gun so he kills another Abigail, and someone says he's never seen him in the field before to personally handle a job, and fortunately the perp didn't go over the causality barrier just yet. Someone else is Lee Kyu of another him's timeline, so he says they should head back to their timeline. The calculators are exist. The Duke, Director of Pax Industries, and Gosan have this. The Devarims go on and on about how sacred this is, and yet them try so desperately to change the future. The Manager Bishop wants the Devarims' premonition face off with Ran's causality calculations. Memory cutting Memory cutting (메모리 커팅, Memori keoting / メモリ消去, Memori shōkyo / 切除存储, Qiēchú cúnchú, 記憶切割, Jìyì qiēgē) is first appeared in the God's Lover (1), and it's first mentioned in the (50). It's a technique to delete a specific memory. It can be done to a person who's subjects to Neuro-scanning. Denma and Arcel are feels a headache. Yahwah says Arcel's memory is clean. Denma's memory after Yael Road was deleted. Cell thinks right now Denma's memory after the building collapse in planet Negev had been completely wiped out, and Yahwah told that she doesn't says anything funny. If the people who's able to read the memory Quanx tell their memories, they can know some of the cut memories. God want to talk about the unexpected result of Mating, but he's puzzled that he can't remember. This is like a part of God's memory is sliced off, it can't be recovered, and that was also applied to Denma. This is irrecoverable even the mnemonics won't recover the memories. However, it can be remembered unconsciously through muscle memory. Emotion transferring bot Emotion transferring bot (감정 전달 봇, Gamjeong jeondal bot / 感情伝達のボット, Kanjōdentatsu no botto / 感情传递机器人, Gǎnqíng chuándì jīqìrén) is first mentioned in the A Catnap (5). It's a bot that expresses the emotion of the registered individual as an avatar. People can take out the pads together, then a person can select the avatar icon. The avatar icons resemble Eves, and one avatar resembles the earliest Eve's shape. Jay registers his sister Rami with this, so he can check her feeling. After Soy died, Jay has been blaming himself even more and he's been checking Rami's emotion bot. Even at school, he isn't eating so it looks like he'll get sick. When Jay is sleeping, Rami manipulates this. Rami copies a avatar of happiness, to pastes into a avatar of sadness. Eve have this chronic problem when they communicate with their masters it's their emotional expression. For some reason, Eve's creator Dr. Yahwah programmed into them all available human emotions in the universe, yet didn't separate the expressive function of sorrow from joy. This reason has now been revealed. In art class, Jay draws Yahwah doll instead of model. Inside of Jay's head, Soy is holding a smiling Yahwah doll. Jay, who can't draw smiling Yahwah doll, secretly turns on this. At this time, the avatar is smiles. Jay smiles when he sees the avatar, and he draws smiling Yahwah doll. At this time, Rami is cries. Jay has been trapped in a broken playground rubble, and he wakes up and calls to Rami. Rami also wakes up and she says she'll save Jay so he can stay with it. But Rami is tied her limbs and covered her eyes and gagged her mouth by Bomb guy. Jay sees the avatar's smile and he's shocked. Rami is angry, so the avatar's emotion is angry but smile again. Jay thinks it's not disconnected, and Rami must've asked for help so she should save him from this but he thinks it's strange because it's keep smile. Jay thinks still no other connections and he sees the avatar's smile. Jay imagines that, Rami says because of him Soy died. Jay denies it. Body restoration Body restoration (생체 복원술, Saengche bogwonsul / 生能復元術, Nama nō fukugen-jutsu / 生命体復原技术, Shēngmìng tǐ fùyuán jìshù) is mentioned in the A Catnap (47). This technique can restore the living body. The user can't use Quanx skills anymore because a grade-3 will lose Quanx ability if he lose a part of the body that activates the Quanx skills even if the body part is recovered. If the user get a Booster gun or something the user could still work for workplace it might do the same thing as user's skills. Roots Roots (루츠, Rucheu / ルーツ, Rūtsu / 根, Gēn) is first mentioned in A Catnap (80) - Ch.402. It's a rooted signal device. In A Catnap (12) - Ch.334, Abigail uses Passionate Banging, he implanted a tracer in Hades' head. It's mentioned in (46) - Ch.368. The doctor says to Black hair that he found something in Hades' head, which is banned from the Holy See since the Revolution of Gram. The doctor explains this thing on the right is a rooted signal generator and they're often used as a tracing device so in order to prevent it from being removed it firmly roots down into human organs once implanted so if they want to take this out, they'll need to dig up person's brain, and if the guy who did this is from the Church of Madonna, he'll be banned regardless of the reasons. Abigail hides to between waste disposal workers and finds Hades' room, through the spider bots which're sent to the wiring of the Internal Affairs. During a 10 minute break, Abigail sees a webtoon and raider and thinks the wiring of the Internal Affairs Department is more complicated than he expected so maybe it'll take longer at this speed. Abigail finds out Hades has disappeared from the Internal Affairs Department through Teleportation. At this time, the Internal Affairs tells the prisoners that were in special cells escaped. It's first mentioned in (80) - Ch.402. Jungkyu finds something in Hades' head and calls to Aaron. Aaron says there're these, a rooted signal device and it's fully grown, and it's all over Hades' brain so he asks when did this get implanted. Hades answers that he doesn't know and he started headache since they escaped. Aaron sees the manufactured serial number and calls to Chul and asks who bought him this, and he told him not to sell it to everyone. Chul answers that one of the Holy Madonna's Guardian priests bought this. Hades says that guy who can accelerate. Aaron is weird that if the Guardian priest caught using something like this even the Deva in charge will be penalized, so he wonders why would he do this, and he asks Chul did recommend this. Chul answers that the Guardian priest bought a few other illegal things like it. Aaron says he want Chul to wipe out his place clean and hide somewhere for a while because he need to put out all uncertainties before they make big deals this year, so he report this thing to the Space Patrols so that they can crack down on the illegal weapons trades, and this way they'll be so tired by the end of this year, and should loosen up more by then so the trades will be safer, and they can do this by sacrificing a Guardian priest and a Deva. Abigail and June are go to armory, and Abigail finds this and says this place is full of prohibited items so June can show him the surveillance footage of the latest shipment. Abigail says if they find out about this during the monthly inspection Deva will be held accountable for this, and if someone from the outside finds out about this the security team and the patrols of U.C.S. will try to handle the issue themselves. At this time, Abigail is surprised to see that the person carried the prohibited item was himself. Abigail says this is the day when Deva's Retreat schedule started, so they were outside the planet, but it's definitely him because he can't explain this, but it's and this isn't some disguise or something, and he's looking at the camera intentionally and it's looks like he's sending some kind of message. June says that's really not like Abigail and they could get rid of these things now. Abigail says the third camera zoom in, and he sees a scar behind his head. June says he doesn't have this scar and he's sure someone is trying to screw Abigail and Deva. Abigail still dazing out and June is angry and he says these're heavy so they need to move these away quickly. Abigail thinks another him. June says Abigail really didn't do anything. Abigail says he need to take care of what happened here first so he need to clean up all the items. June is angry and says he already did like Abigail told him. At this time, this, the signal from the tracer informs Hades is in the Palace. Abigail and June appear in front of Hades. A Patrol calls to corporal of Patrol that it's this. Corporal of Patrol says Church of Madonna's Guardian priest bought Roots, and he asks who sold this. Aaron answers that he's Chul, his full name is Bongchul Goo. Corporal of Patrol says the security law of U.C.S. make it illegal to produce illegal weapons and just make the trade is illegal. Corporal of Patrol calls to Lee Kyu and he says he want him to handle this case. Corporal of Patrol says to Aaron that especially Lee Kyu is one of these, so the priest that bought the Roots, he's very unlucky. Lee Kyu meets Agnes and he shows a surveillance camera footage that the Patrols tried so hard to obtain. In the footage, Abigail says to Bongchul Goo that he charge it to Agnes and he asks it's cheaper if they pay it in a single payment. Lee Kyu says all the things that Abigail bought are prohibited by the eight universe law, and this that was used was an item that the Church of Madonna requested the law committee to prohibit its use, so they must step in, so she can call him in so they can continue this seamlessly and if not, they'll have to do it on their own. Category:Terminology